yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Maker Deluxe: Ultimate 2 2019
2D Platformer *Pac-Man *Donkey Kong *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels / All Nippon Night Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. Special *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario Land *Super Mario World / Super Mario Advance 2 *Sonic The Hedgehog (SEGA) / Mega System *Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (SEGA) / Mega System *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Super Mario Bros. (SNES) / Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (SNES) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (SNES) / Super Mario Advance *Super Mario Bros. 3 (SNES) / Super Mario Advance 4 *Sonic The Hedgehog 3 *Yoshi's Safari *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Donkey Kong Country *Sonic CD *Donkey Kong Land *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island / Super Mario Advance 3 *Virtual Boy Wario Land *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest *Donkey Kong Land 2 *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Donkey Kong Land III *Yoshi's Story *Wario Land II *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Wario Land 3 *Wario Land 4 *Yoshi Topsy-Turvy *Super Princess Peach *Sonic Spinball Blast *Sonic Chaos *Yoshi Touch And Go *New Super Mario Bros. *Yoshi's Island DS *Wario: Master Of Disguise *Super Paper Mario *Sonic And Knuckles *Wario Land: Shake It! *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Sonic The Hedgehog 2: Knuckles The Echidna *Donkey Kong Country Returns / Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D *Sonic The Hedgehog 3: Knuckles The Echidna *New Super Mario Bros. 2 *New Super Mario Bros. U *New Super Luigi U *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *Yoshi's New Island *Yoshi's Woolly World *Super Mario Run *Poochy And Yoshi's Woolly World *New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe *Yoshi's Crafted World 3D Platformer *Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS *Donkey Kong 64 *Sonic Heroes *Super Mario Sunshine *Wario World *Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario 3D Land *Super Mario 3D World *Sonic Lost World *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Super Mario Odyssey RPP *Super Mario Kart *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars *Paper Mario *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario Kart Arcade GP *Mario Kart DS *Mario Kart Arcade GP DX *Mario And Luigi: Superstar Saga *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mario Kart Wii *Mario And Luigi: Partners In Time *Mario And Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Mario Kart 7 *Mario And Luigi: Dream Team *Mario And Luigi: Paper Jam *Mario Kart 8 *Paper Mario: Color Splash *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Trivia *RPP stands for Role-Playing Platformer *The template of game selection screens is a remake of the game selection screen of Super Mario-All Stars *3D, here means isometric 3D. So, 2.5Ds also counted as 2Ds *For Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario Sunshine, your objective is original and is not reaching the goal *The game is released in 35th anniversary of Super Mario Bros. Category:Blog posts